Those Three Words
by Nicrafetix
Summary: AKUROKU: before an action, there has to be a decision.
1. Decision

**T**hose **T**hree **W**ords

**A/N: **… It's just an idea that came into my head and I was like 'Well, why not…?'.

It's kinda Anst but fluffy at the same time… If that's even possible?

I don't know…

Oh well.

I hope you like it

-x-X-x-

Okay, so, I've got a problem. A _big_ problem. Well, I think it's a big problem, and I'm sure you would if you were in my shoes… Anyway, I'm guessing you want to know what it is…? Okay then…. Here goes…

I… I think… I think I love my best friend.

There. I said it. It's really… uh… not good. I bet you're thinking that this kind of thing happens all the time and I should just tell him and get it over with. Either that; or get over _myself_. Well, I'd like to see what _you'd_ do. It's really not as easy as it looks… It wouldn't be too bad if I knew he liked guys… but he doesn't. _And_ he has a girlfriend. That's right, a girlfriend. I see that as a _slight,_ uh, problem, don't you? Yes, he just happens to be as straight as a ruler, as they say. It wouldn't be too bad if it was a flexi-ruler. But no. Definitely a, huh, non-flexi-ruler.

Yeah, so, he's got a girlfriend. And there is _no way_ they're splitting up any time soon. Seriously, they're like… err… a couple…? Well, okay, that's just plain obvious… The way they act together… It's kinda sickening to watch actually… Yeah, sickening. Some say they must me _made_ for each other because they're both short, blonde and have blue eyes. But she hasn't got a thing on Roxas. No where _near _as good. No, too me, they where more like one of those couples you see on TV that look sickeningly alike. Either that or like brother and sister, twins even, and that would just be wrong…

I know it's only me who thinks this… But imagine, every time you see your best friend, your heart leaps. But, then, when you see his girlfriend, it turns cold. Your grin turns into a grimace. And you just want to fucking _stab_ her. Especially if they hug or kiss or something. And that happens _a lot. _Oh yeah, a lot. And guess what, I see it more than everyone else because I'm his best friend. So it really sucks… Like hell…

It's not as it I don't have girls gagging for me as well… Because I do. It's kinda annoying; the way they hang onto your every word, drop hints like leeches suck blood, and cling on to you. Hell yeah, it sucks. Maybe I'm just picky, because most guys would kill for this kind of thing… But, I always compare them to Roxas, and find faults and flaws in all of them.

Another problem was, being Roxas' best friend meant that I was always the one he came to when he had a problem, or just when he needed to talk to someone. Now, I don't have a problem with that, but when he starts talking about Naminé, his girlfriend, I just feel this flaming pit of jealousy, burning inside me. No matter how hard I try; it won't go away. So I always hide it. Why? Because I'd rather have him as a friend than not. Even if it makes almost every second of my life living hell… I just treasure those moments we have alone. I wish he could realise this… I really do. Well, part of me does, the _main _part. But the other part? No. Never. Not in a million years. That part was scared. Scared of rejection. If I said to anyone that I was scared of being rejected by someone I liked, they'd probably say something along the lines of:

'What?! You, _rejected? _Come _on_! You're _Axel_! _The_ Axel! No one would reject you!'

Okay, so, that would be mainly true. Except the one person that actually _mattered_ probably _would _reject me… And I _know_ that sounds really stupid, but it's true… God… It's _truer _than true… It's… _real. _

Anyways, I'm going off the point. Yes. Roxas, my best friend. He always comes to talk to me if he has a problem. I guess that's how I ended up in _this_ sticky situation…

"Uh, Axel? Can… Can I talk to you for a bit?" I looked up from the Maths homework we were supposed to be doing, and saw the pleading look in his beautiful, deep, sea blue eyes. Why does he have to look so good…? "Please?"

I shook myself out of my little… ahem… day dream.

"Huh… Sure, Roxas… You can always talk to me…"

I really hoped he wasn't going to talk about Naminé… That would really suck…

"Okay, look, I've got this problem… It's hard to explain, Axel. It's kinda about Nam-"

He must have seen my face drop because he cut himself off and sighed. "You know what? It doesn't matter…" He looked away, leaving me feeling cold. "I should go…" He turned to leave. And I let him. I just let him walk away…. I could have _killed _myself! If only I'd grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving or something… But no. I just _had _to let him leave… I should have said those three words too him. The ones I'd been practicing over and over in my head. Waiting for the right time to speak them aloud… But when the time came; I blew it, just as usual, I mucked it up.

I wanted to say those three words to him, over and over again, until I got sick of saying them. Why? Because I mean it. I really do. I _love_ him.

And, maybe I don't care what other people think… Maybe I don't _care_ about what's going to happen… Maybe I should stop second-guessing and live for the present. Live for now. Roxas, I hope you don't take these three words I'm going to say to you the wrong way…

-x-X-x-

…

Well, reviews are always nice.

But, if you don't want to you don't have to…

I would appreciate it if you told me whether you like this style of my writing over the normal style you see…

Cuz I like writing both ways

If you _did_ like this kinda… Ansty stoof…. Then please tell me and I'll write mmore of this kinda thing, 'kay?

Nicrafetix

xxx


	2. Action

**T**hose **T**hree **W**ords

**A/N: **Okay, so, by much request –cough- death threats –cough- I'm writing another chapter-thingy. Yay! I'm really (REEEEEEEEAAAAALLLLYYY!) glad all the people that reviewd liked it! I love you guys! –hugs- And I hope the ones that read it,b ut didn't review, liked it too! I love you too! -Hugs-

Anyways, It was really (REEEEEEEEAAAAALLLLYYY!) nice to get back from school, I was still in shock that I had actually managed to get through my ICT exam alive, turn on my laptop, and SQUEAL! And, get this, it was YOU guys that made me sueal! LOL!

Anyways, you don't want to listen to me rambling, do you?

So, here what you requested.

I dedicate this to: Lamatikah, jerjer, axelalive, Crazydrawinggirl, cyhyr and Sequizurx! You guys rock

-x-X-x-

I got up from my bed. It was now or never. I _had_ to go see him, and tell him. I grabbed my keys from the counter and ran outside. Roxas' house was only a couple of blocks away, so, even if I walked at snails-pace, I'd reach it in about five minutes. But I wasn't walking at snails-pace. No. It was more like… Legging-It-As-Fast-As-I-Can-pace. What? I wanted to get there quickly… Just incase he was going out or something…

Shit! What if he wasn't in when I got there? Oh fuckfuckfuck! I didn't think of that! Oh god… please… no… Please don't let him be out… Please…

Before I knew it; I was staring at his front door. I waited for a bit, catching my breath. Then I reached for the bell, I couldn't help but hesitate for a moment… Was I doing the right thing? Of course… I had to do it… like they say: it's now; or never.

I pressed it.

I could hear it resound through-out the house, it seemed louder than usual. Everything seemed to be a hundred times slower as well… I could feel my stomach churning… My heartbeat… His voice.

"I'll be there in a minute!" The sound of his voice brought me sailing down to Earth. Oh god… A minute? Shit… I didn't even check my hair! Or brush my teeth! What if I have really bad breath? Or a massive spot? Or I smell? Oh shit… I wish I could just rewind the tape, just a few minutes…

No… More than that… I wish I could rewind it much further back… To before I met Roxas… Before I fell in love with him… Before he met Naminè… Before… This.

But it was too late to change my mind now…He'd already opened the door.

"Oh, Hey Axel!" I cracked my eyes open and felt the whooping sensation in my stomach that I'd grown accustomed to over the years.

"Hey, Roxas…" I bit my lip. I couldn't say it… I heard him shift slightly.

"Um… D-did you want something…?" I couldn't even _look_ at him…

"Err… Yeah… Listen, can… can I talk to you?" He nodded, looking slightly nervous for some reason. Well, I guess I don't do this often… I mean, it's normally _him _that has the problems…

"Great… Well… I've been meaning to tell you this for a while… But, it's… hard…" I sighed. He gave me a look that I couldn't identify. Oh _god! _Why does it have to be so _hard?_ Why can't it just me a simple little thing? Why? I _had_ to say it. I didn't _care_ what would happen. I just wished it would be easier than it was turning out to be…

Then, I said it.

"What?" I saw the confused look on his face. I looked deep into those deep blue eyes I knew so well, and I knew it could well be the last time I ever did

"I love you, Roxas. I should have told you everyday. I'm sorry…" I broke away from his gaze, and started walking away. I couldn't do this to him. It wasn't fair.

I felt something pulling me back.

"Axel…" It was Roxas. I saw his hand grasping mine, "Don't go…" He looked at me pleadingly. And I melted. Then, something I would never have guessed would happen, happened. Roxas gently pulled down on my arm, dragging me down to his height. Then, he pressed his lips on mine. My eyes widened. It certainly wasn't what I'd expected… Then I responded, wrapping my arms around his waist. Did this mean… He… He shared my feelings? I brushed those thoughts out of my mind and concentrated on Roxas. I still couldn't believe he was kissing me…

But, unfortunately, there's a thing called air that all humans need to survive, so we ad to break apart. He smiled up at me, looking kinda… unsure. I smiled down at him, my hands still wrapped around his waist.

Then I saw her. She was standing in the doorway. A single, perfect, tear rolled down her cheek. But, she was… Smiling…

"Naminè?" I said, I didn't realise she was here… Holy shit…What would happen now? Nothing… bad… I hoped… It would be very… un-Naminè-ish to do anything nasty… she's, I realise now, a really nice person.

She walked passed us, smiling. Smiling like nothing was wrong. And I knew then, it would be alright. She didn't mind. It was okay. I turned back and smiled at Roxas. He was smiling to, but at Naminè.

"You know… I'd just told her."

I looked at him, confused. What was he on about.

"Told her what?"

He tilted his head to one side, looking back at me.

"That I didn't actually like her in that way… I was in love with... someone else."

I raised an eyebrow. "And who might this 'someone else' be, eh?"

"You don't know?" asked Roxas, smirking slightly. I shook my head, playing along, "I guess I'll have to show you then…" He caught my lips again, wrapping his arms around my neck this time.

I smiled into the kiss. I couldn't help it. I couldn't have been more happy. I'd said those three words I'd been meaning to say for years now. I'd finally said them, and to the right person.

♥

-x-X-x-

**A/N: **…

Well… it wasn't _that_ bad, was it?

I hope it wasn't…

blinks

Well, I need to revise now…

EXAMS!

How the hell I'm I supposed to survive, eh?

Yeah, I'm not going to be writing anymore until they're over, so that's about two weeks.

But this story is finished anyway.

I think.

Nicrafeitx

xxx


End file.
